1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a liquid cleaning substance, and has particular application to the dispensation of liquid dishwashing detergent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, liquid cleaners, such as dishwashing detergent, are packaged and sold commercially in plastic squeeze bottles or plastic containers having an open mouth with a hand pump mechanism installed therein. Conventional plastic squeeze bottles for holding liquid dishwashing detergent typically have a rather tall and narrow configuration. This is necessary so that the body of the dishwashing detergent container will fit within a user's hand and allow the user to squeeze the container from the opposite sides, using one hand, in order to eject the desired amount of dishwashing detergent. However, by virtue of this tall, narrow configuration, conventional dishwashing detergent squeeze bottle containers are very easily knocked over during normal activities conducted in the vicinity of a kitchen sink. When such containers are knocked over, dishwashing detergent frequently leaks from the open mouth of the container. This represents both a source of waste and also an annoyance, since the spilled dishwashing liquid must then be cleaned up.
As the dishwashing liquid is used from conventional squeeze bottle dishwashing detergent containers, the squeeze bottle container is inverted and a small quantity of dishwashing liquid forced therefrom by lateral pressure on the sides of the bottle. Once the required amount of dishwashing liquid has been obtained, the squeeze bottle is turned back upright and returned to its customary place in the kitchen. However, inevitably there is a small amount of dishwashing liquid that remains on the exterior of the nozzle. Once the squeeze bottle container is returned to its upright disposition, the dishwashing liquid drips down the side of the bottle. Should someone merely wish to move the bottle by manually grasping it, the contact of the persons hand with the bottle frequently leaves the user's hand covered with sticky dishwashing detergent.
Another inconvenience that exists in the kitchens of many households is the absence of a holder system for conveniently storing a kitchen sponge and dishwashing liquid in close proximity to each other. Very frequently, the sponge is placed on the edge of a kitchen sink. As the sponge drains, dirty residue from it will frequently collect on the sink. Also, the sponge will frequently be inadvertently knocked into the kitchen sink, or otherwise become temporarily lost or misplaced. Also, because the sponge typically rests on a hard, water impervious surface, the sponge tends to remain damp for extended periods of time. As a consequence the sponge tends to deteriorate more rapidly than it would if dried regularly. In addition, damp sponges tend to emit musty, unpleasant odors.
To solve these and other problems associated with the storage and use of liquid cleaning substances such as dishwashing detergents, a unique apparatus for dispensing a liquid cleaning substances has been devised.